Dulce Pecado
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Típica noche de casería para Shizuo e Izaya. Priest!Shizuo y Vampire!Izaya. Shizaya. ONESHOT Y LEMON. FELIZ HALLOWEEN!


El olor a sangre estaba esparcido por todo el lugar lo cual le provocaba nauseas pero no se quejaba ya que estaba más que acostumbrado al disgustante aroma causado por esas molestas criaturas.

Buscaba con la mirada el escondite del monstruo que lo había traído ahí, sin miedo alguno colgando una espada dorada en forma de cruz; con eso se aseguraba de que esas "cosas" quedaran completamente "muertas".

Se acerco al único lugar donde se veía un poco de luz, el maldito lo llevó a un edificio abandonado a oscuras donde podía encontrarse en su campo de batalla dejando al sacerdote con desventaja.

De la espesa oscuridad se deslumbraron unos brillantes ojos color carmesí, sedientos de sangre para después escuchar se una risa.

"Sabes… la luz no nos quema como nos hace ver tu raza."

"Eso lo sé. Pero logro hacer que salieras." Lanzo una botella con agua bendita explotando en la cara del vampiro el cual solo pudo cubrirse y tratar de esquivar porque en verdad Shizuo le había tomado por sorpresa.

Cualquiera pensaría que aprovecharía ese momento único para aniquilar a la peste que nada más les provocaba mal a los humanos, pero no lo hizo. Se movió solo para estrellar contra la pared a Izaya, dejando un hueco de la forma del vampiro, sin embargo este no mostró signo de dolor alguno.

La sonrisa maléfica de su rostro se expandió mas ante el brutal gesto del humano, le encantaba cuando Shizuo se comportaba así, una bestia tal como él. Lastimarse y tomarlo todo como un juego sin nada de qué arrepentirse después. Trataban de dañar al otro a su manera pero sin pensarlo solo se complacían entre ambos.

Los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su extraña relación de "ese beso significa que te mataré"; nunca cuestionándole nada al otro, disfrutando del dolor del contrario, satisfacer el deseo y pasión que surgía de la nada sin ningún compromiso; solo con la dificultad de mantenerlo en secreto ya que la orden religiosa del rubio nunca aceptaría que uno de sus mejores sacerdotes estuviera manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un vampiro de clase muy alta solo por una calentura del momento. Justificaban sus escapadas diciendo "voy a ir a molestar a una peste" o algo por el estilo.

El dorado de los ojos de Shizuo se enfrento ante los desafiantes orbes carmesí de Izaya. Ambas miradas brillaban con lujuria y poco a poco se acercaba la una a la otra.

Los labios Shizuo tomaron el control en el momento de juntarlos con los del vampiro. Inmediatamente sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzó una batalla en las bocas de los dos hombres. El vampiro mordió la lengua del humano con sus blancos y afilados colmillos logrando saborear la deliciosa sangre por la que había salido de su hogar para alimentarse.

El pelinegro se separó del rubio para atacar directamente el cuello de este, dando lamida por la piel para pedir permiso.

Shizuo saco de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarro y su encendedor, lo prendió y le dio una calada.

"Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta pulga."

Los colmillos del monstruo se hundieron en la piel del humano para absorber la deliciosa sustancia con sabor metálico. Adoraba la sangre humana y secretamente le encantaba que Shizuo fuera el que se la estuviera brindando.

Más humo brotó de la boca del sacerdote, esperando a que el vampiro dejase de beber de su sangre o hartarse y quitarse a Izaya de encima.

Cuando el ojicarmín se sintió satisfecho se separó del rubio para besarlo de nuevo en los labios dándole a probar de su sangre.

"¿Qué me hará Shizu-chan por haber tomado de su sangre?"

"Veamos que se me ocurre…"

Rasgo completamente las finas y elegantes ropas de la criatura oscura dejándolo en sus interiores de los cuales se veía ya un bulto en su entrepierna.

"¿Ya con sólo beber mi sangre te existas pulga? Que patético eres." Comentó el sacerdote apretando fuertemente el miembro del vampiro.

Izaya lanzo un gemido de dolor y placer al sentir como su hombría era lastimada por Shizuo quien con ver la reacción del otro forzó más el apretón con su rara fuerza sobrehumana, si Izaya hubiese sido humano podría asegurarse que dejaría de ser un hombre literalmente.

Sin soltar el órgano, Shizuo acercó su espada al pecho descubierto de Izaya, presionando sin piedad alguna contra la pálida piel, dibujando con la arma una línea de sangre.

El vampiro soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el orgásmico dolor que causaba el sacerdote. Ardía más no deseaba quitarse de encima el metálico objeto; al contrario, levantaba mas su pecho para que el filo de la espada entrara mas en él.

Cada gemido y suspiro era música para los oídos del exorcista. Disfrutaba muchísimo el dolor de las criaturas oscuras aun si los demás sacerdotes le decían a cada momento que la venganza era mala; él solo los mandaba a la mierda porque era un medio de "relajarse" y más cuando a quien estaba dañando y teniendo a su merced era al gran Izaya Orihara, la maldita escoria que se le había asignado hace tiempo a eliminar pero que siempre se le escapaba de las manos.

"Maldita sea Izaya, eres un masoquista aparte de puta."

El vampiro solo pudo sonreír entre gemidos. Una sonrisa de burla.

"Pero a ti te gusta… ah q-que sea así Shizu-chan…Ah- Además tú… mng… no estás en ningún derecho de opinar… e-eres un sacerdote… y vas a follar… ah… a un vampiro…"

La ira tan característica de Shizuo se hizo visible cuando la cruz atravesó más de lo que estaba acostumbrado al vampiro. Lanzó un grito pero esta vez no fue nada parecido a uno de placer, lo cual hizo reaccionar al rubio y aflojo el agarre, separando la espada del pecho del monstruo.

Más sangre broto de la pálida piel, el objeto metálico desprendiendo sangre, manchando todo.

Como esperaban ambos la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, si Shizuo hubiese querido matar verdaderamente al ojicarmín hubiera bañado su espada en agua bendita antes pero eso significaría que se quedaría sin juguete sexual.

De los ojos de Izaya querían escaparse algunas lágrimas pero las retenía con toda su fuerza por su gran orgullo, no le daría el gusto a su rival de verle llorar y menos porque él se lo provoco.

Fingiendo que no le importaba el estado de Izaya lo observo disimuladamente, esperando a que Izaya se calmase.

Cuando ojicarmín iba decir algo, el rubio lo hizo agacharse a la altura de su entre pierna. Empujando su cabeza al sexo del sacerdote.

"No te vayas a atrever a moverme idiota. Esas cosas afiladas que tienes en la boca son muy molestas así que ten cuidado."

"No eres quien para darme ordenes Shizu-chan~"

Desabrochó expertamente la bragueta del pantalón del rubio con la boca como todo un experto y bajo con sus manos la ropa interior dejando expuesto el miembro erecto de Shizuo. Tocó levemente la punta y Shizuo soltó un leve suspiro. Izaya se río y engullo completamente el sexo. El rubio lanzo su cabeza para atrás al sentir la calidez de la boca del vampiro, soltaba gemidos al sentir lo afilados colmillos del monstruo rozando levemente el órgano.

Al poco tiempo, Shizuo sintió el placer del orgasmo, manchando la pálida piel del vampiro que lamía los restos del semen.

"Me sigue gustando más tu sangre."

"Si me obedeces como la buena perra que deberías ser tal vez te dé más"

Al escuchar las palabras del cazador Izaya se posiciono para recibirlo, en cuatro patas y con el trasero levantado.

Shizuo no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"Te dije que eras una puta."

Izaya también sonrió levemente ante el comentario del rubio per su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir el palpitante y caliente miembro de Shizuo justo por entrar en él.

"¡Hey, se que eres un maldito neandertal como todos los humanos pero por lo menos ten la paciencia de prepararme!"

El de ojos dorados volteo a su presa para mirarse cara a cara.

"¿Tú crees que no disfrutaría el ver tu cara de dolor?"

"¡Eres un-"

"Y quiero que te quedes callado bastardo. Me molestan tus gritos y si se te ocurre dejar salir una palabra de tu sucia boca en vez de follarte con mi miembro usaré lo que te encajé en el pecho hace algunos minutos."

Después de meditarlo bien, el vampiro decidió que solamente por hoy sería sumiso, o lo más cercano a ello, pues sabía que el sacerdote siempre cumplía ese tipo de promesas.

El pelinegro sintió como cada centímetro de la grande hombría de su "amante" entraba en él. Clavó sus largas uñas en la espalda de Shizuo con tal de disipar su dolor o que por lo menos Shizuo le tuviera un poco de paciencia y esperara a que el dolor pasara.

El rubio comprendió perfectamente el mensaje y más por los leves sollozos de dolor que trataba de ocultar el vampiro. Esperó a que el cuerpo del monstruo se ajustara a la intrusión, resistiendo las ganas de moverse.

Al cabo de un rato Izaya dejó de sollozar y se acerco al oído del cazador.

"Jodemé."

Fue la palabra mágica que hizo que Shizuo aventara contra la pared a Izaya, lo tomará de una pierna y comenzara a mover sus caderas a un ritmo brusco, violento y rápido.

Izaya soltaba gemidos como perra en celo, cada estocada la sentía más profunda de lo posible. El ojos carmines trataba de no quedarse atrás moviendo las caderas contra el sacerdote.

"¡Ahhhh!"

'_Ahí está'_

Pensó Shizuo al escuchar el lloriqueo de lujuria de Izaya, lo que le daba a entender que había encontrado "ese punto" del monstruo.

La habitación abandonada tenía una temperatura muy caliente por tofo el área, el olor a sexo se podía oler por todo el lugar y lo único que se escuchaba en la solitaria noche en aquella edificación abandonada era los gemidos de un cazador y su presa, cometiendo un gran y dulce pecado.

Los gemidos y lloriqueos del monstruo iban en aumento cuando sentía el delicioso dolor que provenía de Shizuo quien mientras embestía con una fuerza sobre humana jalaba las alas de murciélago del moreno, como si quisiese desgarrarlas de la espalda de Izaya.

Queriendo cobrar un poco de su venganza, Izaya con la poca cordura que le quedaba logró levantarse entre estocadas y quedar a la altura del cuello de Shizuo para después soltar una mordida. Ambos sintieron el orgasmo más cerca por la sensación exquisita para el vampiro y el dolor placentero para el cazador.

El primero en correrse fue Izaya quien derramó su blanca semilla entre los vientres de ambos hombre. Shizuo al sentir la adictiva sensación de que se miembro fuese apretado entre las paredes internas y calientes del vampiro no pudo evitar correrse dentro del monstruo.

Ambos se quedaron reposando unos pocos minutos, viéndose uno al otro directamente a los ojos, encontrándose el dorado contra el carmín. Sin que ellos mismo lo notaran, la distancia entre sus bocas fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un pasional beso. Si bien seguía siendo violento, este fue más suave que el anterior, si bien podía ocultar sus sentimientos en los omentos cotidianos este era el momento en que todo quedaba a la luz.

Dejaban que el cálido ambiente los guiara, dejando que ayudaran sus lenguas y ellos solo disfrutando.

Entre beso y beso el sueño los invadió pues el sexo brutal es muy cansado.

Unas horas después el vampiro se escapó con cuidado de los brazos del rubio. Si no se iba pronto el sol saldría y lo dejaría muy débil por lo que se vistió de nuevo.

Con una última mirada hacía el humano dormido se marcho discutiendo contra sus pensamientos.

Justamente cuando el vampiro ya estaba volando para esconderse otra vez en las sombras Shizuo abrió los ojos para ver como el monstruo se alejaba.

Siempre era la misma rutina: lo buscaba y atrapaba, tenían sexo, a veces dormían juntos, Izaya se iba y él se hacía el dormido para ver a Izaya distraído.

Sólo faltaba que uno de los dos le confesara al otro su dulce pecado.

**.-Shizaya-.**

_**La autora que está buscando no está disponible o se encuentra arreglando su computadora por descomponerla OTRA VEZ.**_

**Creo que abriré mi nuevo negocio, será de causar pantallas azules.**

**Bueno al tema. **

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN O LO QUE SEA QUE CELEBREN EL DÍA QUE LEAN ESTO!**

**Me había propuesto a escribir un fic de Halloween Shizaya a mitades de septiembre después de ver muchas imágenes de Priest!Shizuo e Vampire!Izaya en Tumblr (Tumblr 3).**

**Y aquí lo tienen, casi tarde pero logré terminarlo a tiempo.**

**En cuanto a mi otros fics…**

**No se preocupen, no los he abandonado, solo tengo al llamado "bloqueo mental". Si tienen ideas no duden en mandármelas por un PM o en un review.**

**En fin,**

**Sayo!~**

**P.D. Tal vez me anime a traducir este fic al inglés ¿Qué opinan?**


End file.
